Sin corazón
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Nico y Will están saliendo. Eso definitivamente no hace las cosas menos complicadas, pero definitivamente hace la vida de Nico más interesante y sorprendentemente dulce. Este fic participa en el reto "Solangelo Fever!" de El Monte Olimpo. Advertencias: esto es un slash/BL
1. Sin corazón

**Debería hacer algo con mi vida, leer por ejemplo.**

 **Bueno,** ** _este fic participa en el reto "Solagelo fever!" del foro El monte Olimpo._**

 **Los capítulos no tendrán un orden cronológico, así que saltaré del pasado al presente y del presente al futuro y a la inversa. El título del fic va por la primera historia, no creo que tenga tanta relevancia para las demás. Puedo escribir una novela de mil páginas, pero no soy capaz de escribir un bueno título ni para salvar mi vida.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **La imagen de portada salió del buscador de Google, los créditos al artista.**

Nico Di Angelo no tenía corazón. A Will le bastaron dos semanas de salir con Nico de manera oficial para darse cuenta de eso, el hijo de Hades no tenía corazón, y si lo tenía no era para el sanador.

−¡Una semana, Nico, una semana completa!

Sus hermanos habían huido en cuanto lo oyeron levantar la voz, posiblemente Nico hubiera querido escapar como ellos (y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque vestía sólo con boxer)

El sanador había aplicado algunos puntos a su pierna, ni siquiera se sentía con ánimo de preguntar que bestia lo había mordido, había curado algunos feos raspones en su espalda y puesto algunas compresas en las terribles marcas de su abdomen.

−No pudiste despedirte, no te tomaste la molestia en atender mis mensajes Iris. Una semana completa no supe de ti ¡ni una palabra!, no sabía siquiera si estabas vivo.

−No seas tonto, no iba a morir –desde que Nico había "aprendido" a sonreír hacía un sorprendente uso de ellas, sabiendo lo fácil que lograba manipularle a su antojo, Will era débil a las encantadoras sonrisas, por lo que ante esa le dio la espalda al pelinegro, dispuesto a no ser sometido una vez más.

−¿Dónde estabas? –se atrevió a preguntarle sentándose en la cama que se encontraba frente a la del italiano.

−Yo… −El pelinegro buscaba una excusa o quizá una mentira.

−Olvídalo –Will suspiró−, si quisieras decírmelo lo hubieras dicho.

−Eres la primera persona que vine a visitar.

−¡Porque soy tu médico! De lo contrario soy el último en enterarse que has vuelto, así como me entero a partir de otros que te has ido ¿Qué acaso no soy tu novio? –su pregunta hizo que Nico agachara la cabeza, ocultando algo ¿Qué? ¿Desagrado ante la palabra novio?−. Fue un error pedírtelo ¿no? –expresó por fin lo que tanto le preocupaba−, fui insistente y eso fue lo que te hizo decir que sí, el hecho de que quisiera huir de mí una semana completa me dice todo. Nico, no tienes corazón.

−¡Eres un completo idiota, Solace! –Will esperaba eso, su última frase había sido excesiva y grosera.

El pelinegro bajó de la cama, el sanador estaba seguro que se marcharía ofendido y no volvería verlo. Pero Nico no se fue, tomó su chaqueta, sacando un paquete del bolsillo fue con Will, ofreciéndoselo molesto, el rubio lo tomó con torpeza.

−¿Dulces?

−Lo traje para ti, ni siquiera he ido con Quirón –sus mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar de que lucía molesto−, vine corriendo a dártelo y-y por… una abrazo y un beso, pero tú te pusiste histérico por el golpe en mi mejilla así que ya no pude darte nada.

−¡Oh dioses! –Will no pudo evitar reír aliviado− yo… pero te fuiste sin avisar.

−¡Venía a hacerlo! Pero la estúpida pulsera que me dieron para entregar a mi padre me hizo diluirme en las sombras. Yo sé que soy tu novio –las mejillas se sonrojaron de manera sorprendente− no lo soy porque fuiste insistente, aunque realmente lo fuiste; tú principalmente deberías saber que yo sólo hago lo que quiero, nadie me obliga a nada.

−Lo siento tanto –el ojiazul realmente se arrepentía de sus palabras−, encima de todo te dije que no tenías corazón.

−Es en lo único que tuviste razón.

−¿Cómo?

Nico subió a la cama en la que Will se encontraba sentado, subiendo a sus piernas, pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras que tocaba con delicadeza su mejilla.

−No tengo corazón –murmuró−, es claro que te lo quedaste tú.

El hijo de Apolo pasó saliva al ver al pelinegro relamer sus labios, dejó el paquete de dulces sobre la cama, pasando las manos por la espalda desnuda, atrayendo al pelinegro a él, besando los labios que tanto había ansiado esa semana.

−He vuelto –comentó con una sonrisa el pelinegro, para corresponder el beso con más pasión.

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Antes

**Hola. Muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic. Me alegró que fuera de su agrado. He aquí una continuación muy muy pequeñita y empezamos yendo hacía atrás.**

 **Todos los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Rick Riordan, recuerden que este fic participa en el reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro** ** _El Monte Olimpo_**

Nico estuvo a punto de caer, cosa que evitó logrando sostenerse a un árbol, una vez que estuvo seguro que no caería se soltó. Ese viaje sombra había sido el último, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando reconoció el campamento mestizo, estaba en casa y solo había una persona a la que quería ver. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, asegurándose que el paquete de dulces aún siguiera ahí. Había sido un tontería comprarlos, un viaje sombra innecesario que sólo lo hizo gastar más energía, pero aún le costaba ir con Will cuando no tenía una excusa para verlo.

"Eres mi novio, no necesito excusas para venir a verte" habían sido sus palabras cuando le preguntó que hacía en su cabaña.

Cuando él lo decía sonaba lógico y tenía sentido. Pero Nico aún no terminaba de olvidar que un hijo de Hades nunca era bien recibido, la enorme sonrisa con la que Will lo recibía cada vez que lo veía aún lo desconcertaba y, sin embargo, era algo que ansiaba ver en ese momento.

−¡Nico! –encontró a Jason en su camino.

−Lo siento, ahora no –le comentó sin detenerse, se dirigía trotando a la enfermería que era el lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Will.

No había visto a Jason en tres semanas, ya que se había ido un tiempo a Nueva Roma, pero sorprendentemente extrañaba más al sanador a quien no había visto por una semana. Al llegar a la enfermería uno de los hijos de Apolo le dijo dónde encontrar al líder de la cabaña sin necesidad de preguntarle.

Nico correspondió el saludo de varios campistas mientras buscaba a Will, reconoció la espalda de su sanador favorito cuando se asomó a una habitación vacía, el chico escribía algunas cosas en un cuaderno, el pelinegro se acercó sin ser notado, estaba por abrazarlo cuando dudó si debería hacerlo, al final terminó tocando su brazo.

−¡Nico! –el italiano vio pasar varias emociones por su rostro, alivio, molestia, ganando finalmente la preocupación −¿Estás bien?

Lo tomó del rostro, el hijo de Hades mentiría si no dijera que se decepcionó al no ser besado, ya que el mayor revisó su mejilla.

−Esto luce terrible, además tienes otras heridas –la molestia volvió a su rostro−, por favor, quítate la ropa.

Nico suspiró, le gustaba que Will se preocupara por él, pero no era atención médica lo que quería en ese momento...

 **En el siguiente capítulo iremos aún más atrás con el capítulo "Calor"**

 **Estoy haciendo este fic de manera express para tenerlo listo rápido, así que la siguiente actualización seguro está lista en un par de días.**

 **JulietaDiAngelo muchas gracias por el comentario (y por el amor), me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado y que sientas que capte su personalidad, aunque de seguro en este lo arruino.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Calor

**Volviendo a los títulos insulsos... por otro lado quedé feliz con el resultado del fic, me divertí escribiéndolo y me pareció mono, pero ustedes son los que juzgan mejor.**

 **Bueno, como dije, este capítulo se desarrolla antes que los dos anteriores, donde Nico y Will aún no comienzan a salir.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y este fic participa en el reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El monte Olimpo**

Siendo verano el que hiciera calor era algo normal, pero la temperatura que había alcanzado ese día era algo ridículo. Nico di Angelo, que estaba acostumbrado a andar vestido de negro y nunca abandonar su amada chaqueta de piel había terminado deshaciéndose incluso de sus pantalones y se encontraba acostado en el suelo de su cabaña con piernas y brazos abiertos teniendo el techo como único entretenimiento. Podría intentar invocar más oscuridad para refrescar su cabaña o ir con su viaje sombra a algún lugar más fresco pero ni siquiera tenía ánimo para eso.

−¡Nico! –reconoció la voz de Will Solace llamándolo desde afuera de su cabaña, ante lo que como una reacción automática cerró sus ojos fingiéndose dormido.

No quería ver a Will, especialmente no después de la última semana. El hijo de Apolo era DEMASIADO amable con él, no era que le molestara sino todo lo contrario, lo hacía sentir que era especial para él, hacerse falsas ilusiones y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, con Percy había tenido suficiente de amor no correspondido para el resto de su vida.

−¿Nico? –el sanador había entrado a la cabaña.

Fuera de su hermana nadie entraba a su cabaña y no esperaba que Will entrara (lo cual su inconsciente gritaba que era una completa mentira prueba de ello es que había fingido dormir). Lo oyó caminar a él deteniéndose justo a su lado, el hijo de Hades tuvo que soportar la tentación de mirar cuando oyó una envoltura que seguramente el rubio destapaba.

−¡Will! –Nico se sentó casi de un salto al sentir el hielo en sus labios.

El ojiazul se encontraba agachado frente a él y reía de su reacción.

−Sabía que no estabas dormido –le comentó ofreciéndole una de las dos paletas heladas que tenía en sus manos.

−Lo estaba –comentó tomándola de mala gana y llevándola a su boca.

−Entonces he de suponer que te despiertas pensando en mí –la sonrisa del sanador fue traviesa−, ya que fue mi nombre el que dijiste al despertar.

−Yo… −el italiano se sonrojó, trató de inventar alguna excusa pero terminó admitiendo al final−, estaba despierto.

−Lo supuse –la sonrisa se volvió menos alegre, ante lo que Nico sintió la necesidad de disculparse, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que el chico continuó−, bueno, he venido a traerte eso, me voy para que puedas seguir…

−No estaba haciendo nada –lo interrumpió el pelinegro−, puedes quedarte… si quieres.

Will sonrió y se sentó en el piso de la cabaña sin decir nada. El pelinegro siguió su ejemplo de comer la paleta en silencio, no recordaba haber visto al mayor en silencio por tanto tiempo, no parecía molesto con el silencio pero Nico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

−¿No tienes trabajo en la enfermería?

−¿Quieres que me vaya?

−No, idiota, estoy tratando de iniciar una conversación contigo.

Will soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta.

−Lo siento, sé que resulta difícil para ti. No, con el calor que hace nadie tiene ganas de entrenar, por lo que nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer en la enfermería. Vine a traerte un helado y a preguntarte si querías ir al lago, pero parece que tu cabaña está más fresca que el exterior.

−¿De dónde sacaste él helado?

−Nunca subestimes a los hijos de Hermes, aunque, por supuesto, no tienen para todo el campamento, pero no les importó que tomará una de más cuando les dije a los Stoll que era para ti.

−Gracias… por acordarte de mí.

−Pero siempre lo estoy haciendo –agregó con una sonrisa−, espero que te guste el sabor, realmente no había mucho para elegir.

−Está bien –Will no siquiera le había dado tiempo de responder al comentario que hizo, una vez más él hijo de Apolo soltaba líneas que lo hacían sentir que era más valioso para él de lo que realmente era.

El sanador volvió a comer su paleta en silencio, Nico lo miró sin agregar nada, el rubio vestía con una bermuda azul adornada con flores hawaianas blancas que evidentemente era un traje de baño y usaba sandalias así como su playera del campamento mestizo.

−¿Quieres ir a la playa? –se sorprendió preguntando.

−No me molestaría, pero con el calor que hace seguro casi todos estarán ahí y ni siquiera podríamos pasarla bien.

−Podríamos ir a un lugar más fresco –la boca de Nico lo traicionó antes de que su cerebro pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

−¿Qué propones? –la alegre sonrisa de Will no le permitió arrepentirse de sus palabra.

−Podríamos ir a una playa más fresca con mi viaje sombra, si… si es que no te molesta ir solo conmigo.

−¿Bromeas? Cualquier tiempo que pase contigo es bien recibido.

Una vez más el sanador volvía a decir palabras sin consideración alguna.

−Iré a buscar mi traje de baño y mi toalla –el pelinegro se levantó antes de que pudiera pensar todo lo mal que estaba su propuesta.

−¿Tienes traje de baño?

−Hay un lago y la playa no está lejos, sería extraño si no tuviera.

−Es sólo que ni una vez te he visto nadando.

−No he tenido mucho tiempo de ir.

La realidad es que en el pasado el agua irremediablemente le recordaba a Percy y actualmente había descubierto que el hijo de Apolo era un excelente surfista, la última vez Nico había encontrado a Percy haciendo olas en el lago y surfeando junto con el líder de la cabaña siete y algunos otros campistas, el hijo de Hades se había perdido mirando al sanador y sin darse cuenta se estrelló con un árbol ganando un buen golpe en su nariz, para su suerte, el hermano de Will que lo atendió no le hizo muchas preguntas sobre el accidente.

−Si me sujetas podemos irnos –el pelinegro trató de sonar despreocupado una vez que se cambió.

El hijo de Apolo que curioseaba en la cabaña se acercó por detrás de él. Nico se concentró en el lugar que quería ir, un lugar cálido y sin demasiada gente, una playa de arena blanca. Lo tenía claro cuando sintió las manos de Will colocarse en su cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se diluyó en las sombras junto al sanador.

−¡Nico! –el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza cuando llegaron−, ¡por todos los dioses! Cuando dijiste un lugar fresco no tenía en mente el polo norte.

 **Tengo curiosidad si podré terminar el fic en una semana, en lo personal lo dudo, aunque quizá en dos sí podría .**

 **Los comentarios se agradecen, al igual que el follow y favorito.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Inesperado

**Con este capítulo llevo el 26% de lo requerido para el reto, uno creería que a este altura ya tendría idea de cuantos capítulos me llevará, pero no tengo idea.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo estuvo listo ayer, lo escribí en la mañana y lo pasé a computadora en la noche, pero no me convenció así que lo dejé para revisar hoy, igual no cambió casi nada, agregué unas líneas y ya...**

 **Lo siento, amo dar preámbulo, perdón lo pesada que me pongo. Para terminar, al igual que los primeros dos capítulos estuvieron relacionados el 3 y el 4 lo están (además de la relación global de todos, ustedes entienden, espero)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, perdones vehementes a este señor por lo que hago con sus personajes. El fic participa en el reto** **"Solangelo fever!" del foro El monte Olimpo.**

−¿Ya entraste en calor?

-Sí. Nunca había estado en aguas termales, bueno, tampoco había estado en el polo, un largo paseo para una sola hora de viaje. Por cierto, eso que hiciste fue impresionante.

−¿El viaje?

−Por supuesto que eso también lo fue, nunca antes había viajado contigo, me alegró mucho tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero a lo que me refería es a la concentración de sombras que hiciste.

−No podíamos esperar la noche, en los polos pueden llegar a tardar hasta 6 meses en llegar, pero no pidas que lo haga de nuevo, es sólo para casos de verdadera emergencia. ¿Aún quieres ir a la playa?

−Mientras no sea al polo sur.

−¡Fue tu culpa! Me diste un susto de muerte, tienes suerte que no termináramos en el inframundo.

−Tú me dijiste que te sujetara.

−¡Pero no así! Pudiste tomarme del hombro.

−Ya, ya −comentó el rubio dando por terminada la discusión−, vayamos a la playa.

Will se levantó (para interna alegría de Nico) el hijo de Apolo se había quitado la playera y sus sandalias antes de entrar al agua, por lo que usaba sólo su bermuda. Le gusta el cuerpo del sanador, no podía negar que disfrutaba mirarlo; él, por supuesto, no era un debilucho, pero los hijos de hades nunca se habían caracterizado por tener un cuerpo perfecto.

−Nico ¿nos vamos? –el ojiazul lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a salir del agua, el pelinegro dudó, pero terminó aceptando su ayuda…

−Me la pasé muy bien hoy, la playa era preciosa ¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre?

−Cerdeña, pero no estoy seguro en que playa estábamos.

−Ya veo, era realmente bella.

−Siento que hubieras disfrutado más Hawái−Nico no puo evitar sonar con un leve tono de desilusión en su voz.

−¿Por el surf? No te preocupes, existen mejores playas para surfear, además tú no lo practicas, habría sido un desperdicio ir contigo y dejarte de lado por algo que puedo hacerr en el campamento.

Había anochecido ya y el clima se encontraba más fresco, ambos seguían mojados y caminaban hacía la cabaña de Hades, cuando estuvieron frente a ella Nico se detuvo.

−Yo también me la pase muy bien –le confeso, lo cual era cierto, el rubio lo había arrastrado más de una vez al mar, pero la compañía de Will era sorprendentemente agradable además de que no podía negar que había disfrutado las vistas… y no se refería a la playa.

Will sonrió, traía las manos en sus bolsillos y su cabello era un divertido caos, pero Nico no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, el hijo de Apolo era la representación perfecta de la figura griega, con su camisa sobre el hombro el pelinegro no pudo evitar compararlo con las famosas esculturas griegas.

−Debo volver a mi cabaña. Gracias por todo, Nico, fue maravilloso pasar el día solo contigo.

El italiano no lo esperó, aunque si lo hubiera esperado su reacción posiblemente hubiera sido la misma. Will Solace se inclinó, dando un casto beso a sus labios, la caricia de sus labios fue rápida, pero duró lo suficiente para hacer perder al hijo de Hades no sólo el aliento sino cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener en su cabeza.

−Buenas noches –se despidió con una resplandeciente sonrisa, marchándose sin decir nada más.

Nico pudo haber pasado (literalmente) toda la noche afuera de su cabaña preguntándose que acababa de pasar, pero un ruido y el temor a ser castigado lo obligó a entrar. El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre su cama, sin saberlo, el hijo de Apolo acababa de robarle su primer beso.

 **AndyZac: Mil gracias por tu comentario, que alegría que el fic sea de tu agrado. Me apuraré a trabajar, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.**

 **Guest (perdona, si me dejas un nombre la siguiente no te digo así de nuevo): soy amante del caos no puedo evitarlo, pero me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. El príncipe

**Algo CBF (Corto, Bobo y Fetichista), soy un poco MUY fanática de las Mil y una noches, espero me sabrán perdonar.**

 **En este capítulo volvemos al "futuro", Will y Nico tienen casi un mes saliendo. (Will lo dice, pero quería aclarar)**

 **Ya saben, Rick Riordan y reto.**

Will encontró un príncipe salido de las _Mil y una noches_ durmiendo en su enfermería, algo que en primer momento lo desubicó totalmente, pero después se sentó a su lado para mirarlo encantado. Aunque se tratara de un cuento distinto quería despertarlo con un beso, pero le pareció una lástima siendo que tenía una apariencia angelical dormido. Ahora entendía la prisa de Kayla porque fuera a ver a habitación y la razón porque sus hermanas lucían tan emocionadas, no todos los días uno encuentra un príncipe durmiendo en la enfermería.

−Hola –el pequeño príncipe sonrió cuando despertó, por el calor de su rostro Will estaba seguro que se sonrojó, pero pudo pronunciar con claridad.

−¿Me perdí Halloween?

−Es un traje muy caro para un disfraz.

Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas en posición de loto, una acción muy acorde a su apariencia. El cabello negro, además de peinado, estaba adornado con perlas y piedras preciosas, una esmeralda adornaba su frente y se encontraba sujeta de una diadema de oro, la túnica (o el camisón como Will decidió nombrarlo) aparentaba (o seguramente tenía) adornos en oro y piedras preciosas, con una sonrisa admitió que su pantalón le recordaba a Aladino, el pelinegro se encontraba descalzo, o al menos no pudo ver algunos zapatos en la habitación.

−Todas mis hermanas lucen emocionadas con tu apariencia.

−¿Tú no? –Nico se sonrojó, seguro por decir en voz alta algo que sólo deseaba que fuera un pensamiento.

−Claro, me quedé sin aliento cuando te vi, pero en mi caso es una reacción común.

La reacción de Nico le pareció encantadora, el chico nunca parecía saber cómo actuar ante un cumplido a pesar de que tenían casi un mes saliendo.

−¿Y a qué se debe que su majestad haya venido a bendecirnos con su presencia? –le preguntó con una sonrisa− ¿Qué anduviste haciendo en tus viajes para vestir así?

−Fui a… −el italiano no parecía seguro de cómo continuar− ¿engañar a unos fantasmas? Murieron adorando a un sultán, por lo que no podían dejar las ruinas de su palacio, me disfracé y les pedí que fueran a descansar.

Will se hincó en el piso con una rodilla, tomando una de las manos del sorprendido pelinegro.

−No podía esperar menos de mi príncipe –comentó para besar después su mano.

Un chillido ahogado los hizo voltear a la puerta, Kayla regañaba a una de sus hermanas por hacer ruido, Nico lució más avergonzado mientras el sanador solo sonrió más.

−Lo sentimos, no queríamos espiar, solo queríamos echarle un vistazo a Nico.

−Podrían cerrar la puerta como disculpa.

Decepcionadas las chicas se retiraron cerrando la puerta.

−Sé que estás despierto pero ¿podría besarte? –preguntó poniéndose en pie y acercándose con una sonrisa al pelinegro.

−Estás en el cuento equivocado, Solace.

Nico tomó a Will del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacía él para besar con voracidad sus labios.

 **Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo así, pero no quedó como quería.**

 **Aoki (lo prometido es deuda, no más guest) Somos hermanas en caos (o algo así) Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que siga siendo de tu agrado**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer, si tienen tiempo un comentario le hará bien a mi alma y me regresará al buen camino de la inspiración.**


	6. El príncipe II

**Me encantó el final del capítulo. Espero que igual les guste.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **E** ** _ste fic participa en el reto "Solagelo fever!" del foro El monte Olimpo._**

Will estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado, como hijo de Apolo la atención a él era continúa, desde amigos a extraños. Por eso, por primera vez en su vida, le alegraba que la razón por la que voltearan a verlo no fuera por él, la causa por la que todos en el campamento lo miraban conforme pasaba era el pequeño príncipe que cargaba en su espalda. Nico le contó que el fantasma que lo había vestido mandó su ropa a su cabaña y ello incluía sus gastadas botas, también le explicó que había terminado en la enfermería por casualidad, lo cual, sin necesidad de ser un hijo de Apolo, podía asegurar que era una completa mentira, Nico era un pésimo mentiroso, al menos en lo que se refería en contarle mentiras a él, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al pensar que había ido sólo para que lo viera, sin saberlo, un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

Curó algunas quemaduras en la planta de sus pies:

−Un desierto en medio de la nada y me hizo caminar descalzo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Al ver al pálido chico era imposible creer que había andado un buen rato bajo el sol del desierto.

−Ni siquiera estás sudado.

−Los fantasmas no sudan, especialmente los sultanes fantasmas –si esa era un explicación por parte de Nico a Will no le aclaró nada.

Así que ahora, como buen novio que era, se había ofrecido a llevar cargando al pelinegro a su cabaña, el hijo de Hades se negó cerca de 50 veces, pero el sanador siempre se había considerado excelente persuadiendo gente.

−Supongo que mis hermanas ya deben haber regado la noticia de que hay un príncipe en la enfermería, no me extrañaría que hubieran ido a la cabaña de Afrodita a presumir un poco.

Nico palideció solo de pensar con la cantidad de campistas que tendría que tratar al salir de la enfermería.

−¿Podría quedarme a vivir bajo una de tus camas un par de días?

−Sería un buen plan, o podrías dejarme llevarte en mi espalda mientras te finges dormido –por supuesto que el mejor plan era que él fuera por ropa y que Nico se cambiara en la enfermería, pero al parecer el pelinegro no era bueno planeando cuando contaba con el estrés de una ola de personas queriendo interactuar con él, además, ¿quién era Will para sacarlo de su error? cuando su adorable pequeño novio le regalaba una sonrisa en agradecimiento por su plan.

Así que ahora iba él, cargando a un niño del inframundo que se fingía dormido para no tener que enfrentarse al mundo rumbo a la cabaña de Hades. Piper fue arrastrada por varios de sus hermanas para ver a Nico de cerca.

−¿Se encuentra dormido? –le preguntó la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita que se notaba (no tan) en el fondo encantada como sus hermanas por la apariencia de Nico.

−Sí, los viajes sombras lo agotan, ahora lo llevo a dormir a su cabaña.

−Iré a buscar a Jason para que lo vea, seguro que lo lamenta si pierde la oportunidad.

Will sonrió al sentir la presión de las manos de Nico apretar un poco, seguro no estaba muy feliz con las palabras de la chica.

A Will le tomó el triple de tiempo de lo que era normal llegar a la cabaña de Hades, muchos lo detuvieron, no sólo chicas, para darle un vistazo al pelinegro, el sanador podía sentir como la pequeña bomba de tiempo que llevaba en su espalda se esforzaba por no explotar.

−Estamos aquí –comentó dejando al príncipe sobre su cama.

−Nunca en mi vida volveré a hacerle un favor a un fantasma, por más sultán que sea.

La ropa de Nico estaba regada por el suelo, con una sonrisa el líder de la cabaña siete comenzó a recogerla.

−No necesitas decir mentiras, seguro que al siguiente que te lo pide también lo ayudarás.

−Pues… quizá, pero en mi vida volveré a ponerme algo como esto.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, acercándose para entregarle la ropa.

−Una verdadera pena que con eso sí digas la verdad.

El hijo de Hades se sacó los adornos de su cabello, dejando su cabello con su acostumbrado desorden; el ojiazul se sentó a su lado llevando las manos a los botones de su túnica.

−Al menos si ya no te vas a vestir así, dame el placer de ser yo quien te quite esta ropa ¿no? –sabía que la sonrisa en sus labios no tenía nada de inocente, pero había sido iniciativa de Nico volverse un poco más atrevido, por lo que estaba seguro que él tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo.

Nico no dijo nada, incluso cuando Will comenzó a desabrocharle solo pasó su mano por el cuello, atrayéndole a él para besarle. El rubio correspondió el beso, sin dejar de desabrocharlo, la boca del pelinegro era cálida, cuando el menor tuvo que alejarse para respirar el sanador comenzó a besar su cuello, la siempre blanca piel del hijo de Hades tomaba color conforme le besaba.

−Will –su nombre susurrado en sus labios lo hizo estremecerse.

Terminó de desabrochar la túnica, sacándosela con lentitud para morder con suavidad su hombro, acariciando el abdomen del pelinegro, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

−¡Oye Nico!

Jason y Percy entraron a la cabaña. El rostro de los cuatro chicos se coloreó rojo, los dos mayores se congelaron frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer y para sorpresa de todos fue Nico quien rompió el silencio.

−¡Los voy a mandar a la parte más horrible del inframundo, completos idiotas!

−¡LO SENTIMOS! −El hijo de Júpiter y el de Poseidón salieron corriendo de la cabaña, siendo perseguidos por el pelinegro que usaba solo el pantalón.

Will por su parte se acostó en la cama de Nico, haciendo memoria de la maldición más horrible que tuviera para esos dos, si es que su novio aún dejaba algo que pudiera hacerles.

* **Aoiki, mil gracias por el comentario. Hagamos una logia del caos, hasta suena cool el nombre jajajajaja. Que alegría que el capítulo te haya gustado.***

 **El capítulo lo hice en computadora, así que espero que no tenga muchos errores.**

 **Como siempre, besos y abrazos de mi parte gracias por leer.**


	7. Malentendido

**Este capítulo va al pasado, es la continuación del capítulo del beso que le robó Will a Nico.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración antes de que pasen a la lectura. De dónde soy "matasanos" es una expresión en desuso para referirse a los malos doctores, en inglés me parece que no hay un símil, pero como Nico nació hace años quería que utilizará una palabra vieja, de ahí que usé ésta. Entenderán cuando lean el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes son de Rick Riordan, que si se llegara a enterar que escribí esto yo me cuelgo y no de emoción, participa en el reto Solangelo fever! del foro El Monte Olimpo**

−¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

−Pues caí del árbol, ¡eso fue lo que pasó!

−Lo arreglaré, no necesitas llorar.

−¡No estoy llorando!

Will aprovechó que el pelinegro se enojó para acomodar su hombro, logrando que el pelinegro gritara cuando volvió a poner el hueso en su lugar.

−Creí oír que dijiste que no estabas llorando.

−¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? ¡Eres un bruto! ¿No se supone que eres el mejor sanador de tus hermanos? ¡Matasanos!

El rubio rió.

−Matasanos –murmuró divertido−, nunca había oído algo así.

Vendó el hombro del pelinegro para impedirle moverlo.

−Se encuentra bien, ni siquiera necesitaras ambrosia, pero lo vendo porque necesita dos días de reposo, así que nada de quitártela, Di Angelo –el sanador metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, como buscando algo− ¿Quieres una paleta por ser tan buen paciente?

−¡No soy un niño, Solace!

−Ya –el ojiazul se puso serio−, entonces algo no tan infantil.

Se inclinó dando un casto beso en los labios del pelinegro. Se apartó con rapidez a tiempo para ver como el rostro del pelinegro tomaba un sorprendente color rojo.

−¡Volviste a hacerlo!

−No quisiste un dulce.

−Volviste a hacerlo ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te hace feliz torturarme así?

−Tan horrible te resulta que te bese.

−¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Tú, menos que nadie, esperaba que te burlaras de eso, no es mi culpa de quien me enamoro.

Nico abandonó furioso la habitación, dejando a Will completamente confundido.

 ***Liz: A Nico seguro le sobra imaginación para hacer sufrir a esos dos, que alegría que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por el comentario***

 **El capítulo es muy corto, pero la continuación estará cuando menos lo esperen :D**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Malentendido II

**Y la continuación está 5 minutos después ¡Hurra por mi musa que no me ha abandonado! Además me dio tiempo de actualizar mi fic de Da Vinci's Demons, amo a mi yo productiva :D**

 **Sí lo han notado me he rendido con los títulos, mi cerebro no ayuda.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y el fic participa en el reto Solangelo fever! del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

Era cierto que Nico aún se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos hacía otro hombres, a pesar de que Jason le dijo que estaba bien e incluso después de haber hablado con Percy (aun cuando Annabeth estaba presente) de sus sentimientos hacía él.

El pasado en que nació aún significaba un enorme peso sobre él, por eso el hablar de sus sentimientos con otros campistas no era algo que quería hacer; sin embargo, siempre creyó que si alguien no lo juzgaría por de quien se enamorara sería Will Solace, incluso le hubiera llegado a hablar de ello de no ser porque había descubierto que sus actuales sentimientos estaban dirigidos al rubio, ya que una cosa es tratar con homosexuales, pero otra muy distinta es que un hombre te diga que está enamorado de ti.

Y a pesar de eso, una parte de él le decía que aunque Will se enterara de lo que sentía por él le seguiría regalando esa alegre sonrisa que ponía cada vez que lo veía. Por esa misma razón Nico se sentía aún más dolido al notar como lo había hecho objeto de burla al enterarse de que le gustaban los hombres porque ¿qué otra explicación había para los besos del sanador?, el hijo de Hades lo había mirado demasiado cuando estuvieron en la playa y por esa razón el rubio lo había descubierto. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo llevado, aunque más por sus burlas porque ahora ya no podía pasar más tiempo con él.

···

Nico despertó, lastimándose el hombro cuando intentó levantarse.

−Ten cuidado cuando te muevas –el rubio estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, seguro esperando a que despertara.

−Vete de mi cabaña.

−Lo haré, pero hasta que hablemos.

−Busca alguien más de quien burlarte –Nico se levantó de la cama, si Will no estaba dispuesto a irse entonces él lo haría.

−¡Espera! –el rubio lo jaló de la cintura, al tomarlo desprevenido casi logra que cayera, pero el mayor lo impidió, dejándolo sentando sobre sus piernas.

−¡Déjame! –le alegró que no pudiera ver su rostro, porque se encontraba bastante trastornado con la situación.

−Por favor, Nico, no te muevas tanto o terminarás lastimando tu hombro; solo déjame hablar cinco minutos, entonces me iré y te prometo que si es lo que quieres no te molestaré más.

La promesa de no molestarlo más término por deprimir a Nico en lugar de animarlo. Pero le dejó hablar.

−Creo que ha habido un malentendido, aunque es posible que el equivocado sólo fuera yo. Cuando te molestaste en la enfermería debí aclararlo, pero…

−¿Puedes ir al punto?

−Sí, lo lamento –Will suspiró−, cuando fuimos a la playa noté que me mirabas, ante lo que tuve la esperanza que los hombres no te fueran indiferentes, lo lamento, me esperancé demasiado y creí que podía tener una oportunidad contigo.

Will lo soltó, permitiéndole levantarse, lo que el pelinegro hizo de inmediato, seguro de que se trataba de otra broma, pero cuando vio el rostro del rubio notó que era tristeza genuina lo que veía en sus ojos. El hijo de Apolo se levantó, claramente para irse como había prometido.

−Will…

−Lo lamento, debe ser desagradable escuchar algo como eso –fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al exterior.

Nico lo tomó de la camisa para evitar que se fuera, el sanador volteó a verlo, ante lo que sintió como su garganta se secaba.

−Yo… −pasó saliva, intentando de nuevo−, la verdad es que me gustan los hombres, pensé que… al darte cuenta decidiste burlarte de mí.

−¿Cuándo te he dado a entender que soy la clase de persona que haría algo así?

−No lo has hecho, pero no había otra explicación, es decir, mírate, por los dioses, eres un hijo de Apolo, mientras que mírame a mí.

−Te miro –Will enarcó una ceja, dando la apariencia de no entender de que hablaba el italiano−, tengo tiempo mirándote ¿qué es lo que quieres que vea?

−¿Qué está mal contigo, Solace? –Nico no pudo evitar sonreír.

−Tengo una vista perfecta, si es a lo que te refieres, soy un excelente sanador sabría si algo está mal en mí. Entonces, ¿tengo tu permiso para cortejarte?

−¡¿Eres idiota?! –el hijo de Hades no necesitaba un espejo para saber que su rostro de había puesto rojo.

−¿Qué no era lo que se hacía en tu tiempo?

Nico pateó su espinilla, haciendo que el rubio se agachara a prisa para sobar su pie.

−¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?

−Mi permiso para cortejarme.

A pesar que los ojos de Will se veían húmedos por el dolor del golpe una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 **Si ven errores en el fic agradecería que me los hicieran ver, también me gustaría saber qué tal les está pareciendo la historia, que tengo la firme intención de acabarla el miércoles, por eso subí dos capítulos hoy.**

 **Como siempre, besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	9. Atrevido

**En este capítulo Nico y Will tienen tres semanas saliendo, es decir, se ubica después de los dos primeros capítulos y los capítulos de el príncipe. Posiblemente no necesitan que lo aclare, pero siempre me siento en la necesidad de hacerlo.**

 **Estoy empezando a ver difícil terminar el miércoles (incluso ya lo es mientras escribo esto)veamos si mi imaginación me da para terminar tres capítulos mañana, según como me salga quizá lo alargo más de 10 capítulos, a ver que me aconseja una noche de sueño**

 **Ya saben Rick Riordan y Reto.**

Después de tres semanas de estar saliendo Nico descubrió que el hecho de que Will fuera considerado con él se había comenzado a volver un enorme problema, al principio le pareció algo perfecto por su parte, ya que incluso le había llegado a hacer daño físico cuando llegaba a abrazarlo por sorpresa o cuando lo besaba sin aviso alguno, Nico no disfrutaba el contacto físico por lo que sin importar lo mucho que Will le gustaba el que lo tocara por sorpresa siempre era algo que terminaba mal.

O al menos lo fueron las dos primeras semanas de su relación, ya que después el pelinegro se sorprendió anhelando los besos o el contacto del rubio, pero eso era algo que no sucedería ya que Will no lo tocaría por temor a que le resultara desagradable, por lo que el italiano se encontró un día despierto a las tres de la mañana ideando un plan para que Will tomara un poco de iniciativa, un plan que terminó con la conclusión de que había de volverse (sabrán los dioses como) más atrevido.

La primera parte de su plan era invitar a Will a su cabaña, porque si estaba por hacer el ridículo por Hades que prefería hacerlo en privado y no frente a todo el campamento.

Por lo que no pudo evitar festejar internamente cuando consiguió que el hijo de Apolo entrara a su cabaña. Aunque minutos después, como temía, no tenía idea que hacer; todo sería infinitamente más fácil si el sanador dejará de ser tan considerado y tomaba la iniciativa.

−¿Nico?

−¿Po…por qué no te sientas en la cama?

Cuando el rubio lo hizo el pelinegro se sentó a su lado, mentiría si decía que no se encontraba tenso ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora? Definitivamente la respuesta era ser más atrevido, ¿pero cómo? Jason lo había bañado en jugo cuando le preguntó qué hacer en una situación así y no quiso hablar más con él. Bueno, no era que Nico tuviera muchas ganas de hablar después de que prácticamente lo empapó en jugo escupiéndoselo encima, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento esa bañarse y con bastante urgencia.

−Nico…

Will lo llamaba, pero él aún no sabía qué hacer. El consejo más decente que el hijo de Júpiter le dio fue que hablara con Piper o con alguno de sus hermanos, lo cual estaba descartado desde el primer momento, no era que no lo hubiera pensado, ¿Quién le daría mejor consejo que un hijo de Afrodita? Pero por supuesto lo que menos quería era que Eros se enterara y llegara a empeorar su vida amorosa por la simple razón de que era un monstruo y disfrutaba hacer sufrir al mundo o más específicamente al único hijo de Hades.

−Nico

El líder de la cabaña siete lo llamó de nuevo. ¿Y si simplemente se lanzaba? ¿se lanzaba a qué? ¿A abrazarlo? ¿Besarlo? ¿No tenía que haber cierta atmosfera? ¡Por los dioses! ¿y qué significaba exactamente "cierta atmosfera"?

Will tocó su oído, colocando algo en él, para después oír música, ante lo que volteó sorprendido.

−¿Te gusta? –El rubio sonreía.

Traía en su oído, Nico trató de hacer memoria, ¿Cuál era el nombre?

−Audífonos.

−¿Los habías usado antes?

Como respuesta sólo negó con su cabeza, la música era tan dulce que lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos, disfrutando las notas. ¿Hacía cuanto que no escuchaba música?, recordaba esa canción, su madre alguna vez la había tarareado. Abrió los ojos para preguntarle a Will pero el rubio se había acostado en la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus labios se dibujaba una media sonrisa.

−¿Will?

El ojiazul abrió un ojo, tomando a Nico de un brazo lo jaló, haciéndolo acostarse a su lado.

−El mejor plan para un domingo es acostarse en cama a oír música y olvidarte del mundo.

−¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?

−Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

−¿Cómo lo sabría? –el pelinegro se giró, acostándose de lado para poder ver al rubio.

−La reproduce porque tú la conoces, al parecer la tienes seguido en tu cabeza.

−¿Es magia? –Will abrió los ojos. Volteando a verlo

−Un regalo de mi padre, dios de la música. No te preocupes, preguntaré su nombre para ti.

−Gracias.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, al ver la sonrisa de Will no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba el rostro del rubio, inevitablemente tocó su mejilla con delicadeza, el acercar su rostro al del Apolo fue inevitable, los labios no tardaron en unirse, con la música aún en su oído comenzó a dar cortos besos a los labios del sanador, sintiendo como éste pasaba su mano por su cadera atrayéndolo a él, sin dejar de besarlo Nico disfrutó acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

 **En el siguiente capítulo Nico seguirá intentando ser atrevido, pero ahora desde la perspectiva de Will.**

 ***Aoki: Gracias por el comentario. Sólo ten cuidado cuando uses la técnica de Nico para dar permiso, que de seguro no a cualquiera le iría tan bien como al hijo de Hades.**

 **Andy: Quisiera hacerlos más largos, pero siento que con capítulos cortos avanzo más rápido (Ironías de la vida), en este capítulo y el siguiente verás como Nico impulsa a Will a ser atrevido, usando tus propias palabras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que alegría hacerte el día (o, mira, el verso sin esfuerzo)***

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	10. Atrevido II

**Tengo como tres semanas sin pasar por aquí. Debí de haber sospechado que venía una etapa de sequía creativa después de esa época tan productiva.**

 **Bueno, saludos de mi parte. Muchas gracias a quienes han estado marcando como favorito y follow el fic, me alegra que no lo tengan en el olvido.**

 **Me gustaría decirles que me perdí en la enormidad del universo y apenas me encontré o que he tenido mucha tarea, pero la realidad es que no podía escribir algo decente y por eso no había aparecido por aquí, ya van dos veces que me pasa, en fin, a lo que importa.**

 **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan y el fic participa en el reto, seguro aún recuerdan cual, no hay que ser cansinos.**

Nico se había vuelto más atrevido.

Prueba de ello eran sus ansiosos besos, el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y las manos recorriendo su pecho y abdomen sobre su camisa.

Lo que estaba bien, de no ser porque casi podía jurar que se trataba de un hechizo, maldición o lo que fuera; no creía que algún hijo de Afrodita hiciera algo así y podía asegurar que la diosa (o cualquiera de sus vástagos) no ponía gran a atención en su insignificante persona para hacer eso. El pelinegro tenía una semana así, casi podía asegurar que desde que pasaron el domingo oyendo música en la cabaña de Hades.

No le molestaba para nada ese atrevimiento, lo que realmente le molestaba era que lo único que le estaba permitido era corresponder el beso, a pesar de que el italiano se atrevía incluso a subir sobre sus piernas a la hora de besarlo.

La primera vez pensó que era una casualidad, el beso húmedo y hambriento de Nico, y sus manos curiosas hizo que el quisiera tocar algo más, por lo que al deslizar su mano bajo la playera del hijo de Hades realmente lo sorprendió que el pelinegro se sobresaltara, como si algo lo hubiera asustado y casi de un salto se apartó de él, el sanador pensó que sus manos estarían frías, aunque lo que le extrañó fue que Nico quisiera salir de la cabaña.

Se convenció que no era casualidad después de que tres veces sucedió lo mismo, el pelinegro se alejaba de él, como si a su contacto el hechizo se rompiera y por fin fuera consciente de lo que hacía, los colores le subían al rostro y terminaba pidiéndole con timidez si podían ir a cualquier lado. Así que sí el líder de la cabaña siete quería disfrutar de su novio atrevido lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejar sus manos sobre la cama y dejar al pelinegro actuar a su antojo.

Ahora no le quedaba más rogar a los dioses que eliminaran la maldición, más específicamente la mitad de ella, aquella que decía que no podía tocar al pelinegro o éste dejaría de ser atrevido; en cada sacrificio a su padre terminaba pidiéndole que le quitara a Nico cualquier hechizo que tuviera encima, así, sin entrar en más detalles, ya que como "iniciador de jóvenes en adultos" estaba seguro que su padre terminaría empeorando cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo.

···

Will se atrevió a meter su mano en la playera de Nico, acariciando la espalda, ante lo que el pelinegro se apartó de inmediato.

−Deberíamos ir a cenar –fue la primera excusa que seguro se le vino a la mente.

−No –el hijo de Apolo en definitiva había tenido suficiente−, al menos hasta que me expliques que pasa.

−No pasa nada –el rubio estaba seguro que Hermes se avergonzaría al ver al Nico mentir tan mal.

−Claro que pasa algo, y estoy bastante seguro que merezco una explicación por eso –incluso aunque quisiera mantenerse tranquilo el tono de molestia terminaba apareciendo en su voz.

−No sé a qué te refieres –Will tomó su muñeca al notar que estaba por escapar, dándole una mala cara al pelinegro.

−Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero.

El rostro de pánico de Nico no le gustó, en especial porque sabía que aún sin proponérselo el italiano podía someterlo con facilidad. Algunos buenos golpes que le habían llevado a terminar de aceptar que Nico y él no solo estaban en ligas diferentes, sino que incluso era como si practicaran un deporte distinto.

−¿Por qué tengo prohibido tocarte?

−No lo tienes…

−Nico

El pelinegro mordió su labio, seguro sabiéndose acorralado.

−No puedo con eso

−¿Cómo?

−Algo extraño sucede cuando me tocas, seguro es porque eres hijo de Apolo, no hay otra explicación.

−No te entiendo –Will soltó su mano, seguro que el pelinegro ya no iba a escapar.

−Cada lugar en que tocas se siente caliente, incluso tarda tiempo en quitarse a pesar de que ya no me estás tocando −Will dejó escapar una risilla−. ¡Estoy siendo serio! Quizá puedes quemarme y ni siquiera lo sabes.

−No, Nico, en definitiva sería algo que sabría. También cada lugar que tú tocas se siente caliente, aun cuando lo haces sobre mi camisa.

−No puedo quemarte.

−Mi cuerpo lo siente, además resulta placentero, ¿por qué no me permites mostrarte?

−¿Estás seguro que no puedes quemarme?

−¿Me dejas mostrarte?

El pelinegro lo miró con desconfianza, acercándose a él con cara de quien sabe que algo saldrá absolutamente mal. El sanador no pudo borrar su sonrisa al sentarse en la cama, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Nico para atraerlo a él. El hijo de Hades se comportó dócil cuando comenzó a besarlo, notó que comenzaba a relajarse cuando su beso se volvió más demandante, apoyó su rodilla en la cama y le sujetó con sus manos de los hombros.

Will se atrevió a meter las manos bajo la playera negra del italiano, éste aspiró con fuerza dejando de besarlo, pero no se apartó de él, el ojiazul recorrió con una mano su espalda, mientras dejaba la otra sobre su cadera, aprovechando que Nico había dejado de besarlo comenzó a besar su cuello, las manos del pelinegro apretaron sus hombros, movió la mano que sujetaba su cadera al delgado abdomen del pelinegro, logrando que un gemido escapara de los labios del hijo de Hades, ante esa respuesta mordió con suavidad el cuello, esta vez el sonido fue más fuerte y al mismo tiempo fue seguido de oscuridad y esa sensación de vértigo que ya había experimentado antes… viaje sombra.

−¡Por los dioses, Nico! Dime que no estamos en el inframundo.

−No… no lo creo –fue la respuesta del pelinegro que cubría su rostro claramente tratando de ocultar la vergüenza por lo que acababa de suceder.

Will rió, nunca paraban las sorpresas con un hijo de Hades como novio.

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre, besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **PD: Espero que los dos siguientes capítulos sean los últimos, aunque en definitiva no prometo nada.**


	11. Por Apolo

**Llegamos a la recta final del fic. Siento que no pasó gran cosa en este capítulo, aun así espero les guste.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto Solangelo fever! del foro El monte Olimpo.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen al buen Rick Riordan.**

 **Me disculpo si tiene muchos errores, hice una súper tarea esta semana y me entró la dislexia**

Nico corrió a la cabaña mayor en cuanto lo escuchó, no le importó dejar a Jason solo a mitad de su entrenamiento; fue a medio camino, cuando varios campistas se apartaron a prisa, que notó que aún traía su espada en la mano, sin siquiera detenerse se las arregló para meterla en su funda. Al llegar entró corriendo, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, encontrando a algunos hijos de Apolo que se sorprendieron por su abrupta llegada, pasó de largo sin saludarlos, dirigiéndose al interior de la cabaña donde encontró a Will sentado, mientras que parada a su lado Rachel Elizabeth Dare tenía una mano sobre su hombro, Nico nunca había tenido un problema con Rachel, pero en aquel momento sintió que podía llegar a odiarla.

−¿Es verdad que encontraron a Apolo? –preguntó sin apartar su vista del sanador.

−Eso creemos –Rachel se apartó del rubio, dirigiéndose al hijo de Hades−. Interpretamos algunas profecías y creemos que hablan de él…

−¿Irás? –el italiano ignoró a la oráculo, incluso a Quiron que se encontraba en su silla de ruedas frente al hijo de Apolo.

−Tengo que hacerlo –fue la indiferente respuesta del ojiazul.

−Yo iré con él –Nico se dirigió al centauro.

−No es mi decisión –fue la respuesta volteando con Will, el pelinegro entendió el gesto, era el líder de la cabaña siete quien elegía quien a quien llevar con él.

−Voy contigo –su tono mostró menos seguridad al enfrentarse al rubio.

−Esta es una búsqueda que pertenece a la cabaña de Apolo, Di Angelo, como hijo de Hades no tienes nada que hacer aquí –el rubio se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a Quirón agregó−buscaré a mis hermanos, nos prepararemos para partir.

Nico no fue capaz de moverse cuando Will pasó a su lado, sus palabras eran ciertas, y a pesar de que el tono frío había sido por su culpa lo había lastimado.

−No te sientas mal, no era su intención hablarte así –le habló Rachel−, se comporta así porque esta búsqueda es algo importante.

−No –la chica por supuesto sabía de sus sentimientos, era obvio que Annabeth le había contado cuando se encontraron en Nueva Roma−, la manera en que me habla es por mi culpa.

Al salir de la cabaña encontró a Jasón, por su cara era obvio que estaba por darle un largo discurso sobre no dejarlo entrenar solo, pero al verlo su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación.

−¿Qué sucedió?

−Nada –Nico pasó a su lado, al hacerlo Jason lo sujetó del brazo, al voltear dándole una mala cara lo soltó de inmediato.

−Lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato−me refiero, ¿quieres que golpeé al rubio por ti?

−Tú también eres rubio, no es un buen término despectivo.

−¿Niño bonito?

El pelinegro sonrió.

−Tiene una búsqueda, será mejor que no.

−¿Qué? ¿No dirás que yo también soy un niño bonito?

−Nunca utilizaría esas palabras para describirte –comentó ya más alegre.

···

Nico volvió a su cabaña, como siempre que se encontraba ahí su única opción era acostarse en cama a dormir, pero esa vez no pudo hacerlo, pensaba en Will y en su tono frío, a pesar de que había aceptado intentar algo con él, el hijo de Hades no pudo con las atenciones del sanador, no era que le desagradara, todo lo contrario, era el miedo de que cada día se enamoraba más de él, por lo tanto tenía que preocuparse cada vez más en ocultarle a Will lo que temía que viera de él.

El sanador insistía en que aceptara ser su novio, había ocasiones en que llegaba a pedírselo varias veces en un día. Asustado, Nico terminó cayendo víctima de sus nervios y acabó hablándole mal a Will a pesar de que el chico no tenía la menor culpa, pero el hijo de Hades estaba asustado y eso era algo con lo que no podía tratar, así que utilizó palabras crueles para decir algo que no deseaba.

Sabía que se irían al anochecer, pero no podía ir a despedirlo, no soportaría el tono frío o la mirada de indiferencia que Will tenía para él, las sonrisas y las palabras amables había desaparecido cuando él respondió con crueldad su actitud siempre amable.

"Deja de tratarme así, me resultan una molestia tus atenciones" le había gritado la última vez "no tenemos nada en común, no te entiendo ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará aceptar que nada puede haber entre nosotros?"

* **Miss NN: No entendía porque querías una bebida, pero ya me aclararon que ese es el smoothie. No te prometo nada, es que no se como vaya con las palabras y además quedan 10 días del reto. Pero posiblemente en otro fic si lo haga un poco smut**

 **Aoki: estaba haciendo tarea cuando leí tu comentario y mi me mente se puso a divagar a donde** **viajarían en ese momento. Imaginé a Perséfone y a Hades cenando cuando aparecen Nico y Will sobre la mesa ocupados en lo suyo, puedo imaginar a Perséfone con el tenedor y el cuchillo súper indiferente diciendo "Por favor, sigan, no se detengan por nosotros"***

 **Pues nada, besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


	12. Por Apolo II

**El final no quedó tan chulo como esperaba, esas cosas suelen pasar, aun así podría haber salido peor. Ya llegó el fin, con un total de 9132 palabras, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen Don Riordan y el fic participa en el reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro** ** _El Monte Olimpo._** **(si les gustó recuerden que pueden votar por él :D)**

A Will no le gustaba la misión, podía nombrar mil razones por las que no quería estar ahí, desde malos presentimientos, algunas pesadillas, pero, sobre todo, el gesto de preocupación de Nico di Angelo en la cabaña mayor.

No le había gustado desde que Rachel le había contado y sí de él dependiera nunca habrían salido del campamento aun cuando la supuesta profecía prometiera riqueza infinita solo por participar. Por desgracia la cabaña de Apolo era una democracia, en la que sus hermanos por unanimidad habían decidido ir, por lo que Will, como líder, tomó a sus dos mejores guerreros y partió, rogando a los dioses que sus malos presentimientos fueran solo paranoias suyas y que tal como sus hermanos esperaban encontraran a su padre.

Además del no desear estar ahí por la misión eso se sumó a su mal humor causado por el hijo de Hades; estaba enojado con él, era cierto que se había portado grosero cuando le ofreció acompañarlo y sabía que le debía una disculpa, pero era mejor de ese modo, después de todo, incluso aunque se encontrara en buenos términos con él, no lo hubiera dejado acompañarlos, la misión no le gusta y, tal como mostró el gesto preocupado del pelinegro, el sentimiento era el mismo por parte del italiano.

Fue antes de partir que notó lo mucho que Nico, aun sin proponérselo, había terminado volviéndose alguien importante para la cabaña de Apolo, la mayoría de sus hermanos habían comentado lo extraño que era el hecho de que no hubiera ido a despedirlos.

−¿Nico no te dijo nada? –había escuchado más de diez veces esa pregunta, no respondió, sus hermanos notarían con facilidad que mentía, así que para qué hacerlo.

−Estamos cerca –uno de sus hermanos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

−¿Ya? Ni siquiera tenemos un par de días que nos marchamos del campamento, ¿no les parece sospechoso que esté tan cerca? –se atrevió a comentar Will.

−Bueno, se siente poco, pero reamente hemos recorrido una larga distancia…

−No creo que nuestro padre se encuentre tan cerca.

−Podemos esperar a que sea medianoche y entonces podemos regresar ¿te parece? Serán solo unas horas.

Will suspiró, aunque solo fueran unas horas no le gustaba…

···

Will logró evitar el golpe, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche su hermano no tuvo tanta suerte, siendo lanzado con fuerza hasta chocar con un árbol.

−¡Ve hacía él! –el líder de la cabaña siete se encontraba más cerca del monstruo, tenía más oportunidad de atraer su atención− ¡Ey!

Todas las cabezas de serpiente de la Hidra volteando hacía él, dando tiempo a su hermano de correr.

−¡WILL! –se sorprendió al escuchar el llamado, pero al voltear el pelinegro hijo de Hades se encontraba junto a sus hermanos, la Hidra lo atacó disparando una flecha una cabeza de serpiente cayó muerta.

−¡Llévatelos! –evidentemente Nico los había seguido, no le alegraba, pero con sus viajes sombra podía salvar a sus hermanos.

Logró ver el gesto de Nico, no quería dejarlo, ayudaba a su hermano a mantener en pie al herido, Will sabía que no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo.

−¡Di Angelo, salva a mis hermanos! –le gritó evitando un ataque de la Hidra, lanzó una flecha y logró lanzarse de lado, cuando escuchó el "volveré" de Nico.

Quedaban cuatro cabezas vivas, estaría bien, no era el mejor arquero de su cabaña, pero podría sobrevivir a ese paso.

−¡Maldición! –por supuesto la suerte no podía estar de su lado, horrorizado vio como las cabezas vivas arrancaban a las muertas, creciendo 4 para tomar el lugar de las dos eliminadas.

Dio media vuelta, empezando a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, no podía matar dos cabezas, necesitaba fuego con desesperación.

"Sin ayuda el Sol caerá"

−Maldición, maldita sea –murmuró conforme corría, por supuesto que la profecía no se refería a su padre, sintió las gotas de lluvia helada golpear su rostro y empañar su visión.

Dio vuelta internándose en los árboles, de ninguna manera la profecía podía referirse a su padre, oía a la bestia casi pisándole los talones, un relámpago estuvo a punto de hacerlo chocar con un árbol; se había preocupado por sus hermanos y en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en su apellido.

−Por todos los demonios del inframundo –por más que corriera lograba escuchar el grito de la bestia casi en su oído, Nico era un hijo de Hades sabría si alguien moriría, eso era lo que lo había tenido preocupado al grado de seguirlos por dos días.

Will saltó un tronco, el suelo bajo sus pies estaba empinado, por lo que ocasionó que cayera, rodando hasta sumergirse en el agua, había caído en un río, rogó a los dioses que la Hidra no lo viera y se apuró a bucear, alejándose lo más que podía. Un relámpago le permitió ver a la bestia que no se encontraba muy lejos al haber caído sin esperarlo no había tomado el suficiente aire, por lo que no fue tanto lo que logró avanzar antes de que sus pulmones exigieran aire, sabía que en cuanto saliera a la superficie sería su fin.

Cuando el agua entró a los pulmones se vio obligado a salir a la superficie, no pudo evitar toser, mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a la bestia pero en su lugar lo que el relámpago iluminó, fue al italiano, sin poder parar de toser el rubio miró a los lados, pero la bestia ya no estaba ahí.

Apartó el cabello mojado que cubría sus ojos, la, ahora, tormenta también había empapado al pelinegro, quien lo miraba con intensidad, posiblemente buscando alguna herida.

−¿Dónde está?

−El-el –el menor tartamudeo, claramente asustado de decir la verdad− inframundo.

−Gracias –Nico le dio la mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

−No puedo llevarte al campamento ahora ¿te parece bien si buscamos refugio? –Nico lucía triste, el sanador sabía que era por el tono que había utilizado para hablar con él.

···

−Nos vemos pronto –Will dio por terminado el mensaje Iris, le alegraba saber que sus hermanos estaban bien, por su parte el hijo de Hades había logrado encender el fuego, por lo que se sentó junto al fuego, justo frente al pelinegro que lucía deprimido. Para suerte de ambos había parado de llover, sin embargo, seguían empapados.

Sabía que le debía una disculpa por su manera tan brusca de hablarle, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si valía la pena disculparse, quizá Nico tenía razón y nada podía haber entre ellos, Will no quería ser su amigo, al menos no en ese momento, serlo le resultaba una tortura debido a los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

−Lo siento.

−¿Perdón? –el tono había sido tan bajo que estaba seguro que fue solo su imaginación.

−Lamento lo que te dije.

−Nunca debes disculparte por decir lo que piensas.

−Por eso me disculpo, estuvo mal que reaccionara así.

Will suspiró, le encantaba Nico, pero con los sentimientos en una sola dirección esa relación no tenía futuro.

−Nico, si algo sé de la verdad es que esta se oculta en todo lo que decimos, si dijiste que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común es porque realmente lo piensas −El pelinegro lució dolido ante sus palabras, pero no fue capaz de contradecirlo−. Hay cosas que una disculpa no arregla, sé que sueno cruel, pero de momento no puedo ser ni siquiera amigo tuyo, quiero que entiendas que es porque me gustas, de lo contrario no me dolería tanto.

El italiano dijo algo que el sanador no fue capaz de entender.

−¿Cómo?

−¡Saldré contigo! –el rostro del menor lució angustiado−. Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

−No.

−Tú lo querías.

−Pero tú no.

−Eres… eres un idiota, Solace –Nico se levantó, el hijo de Apolo se preguntó si se atrevería a seguirlo cuando huyera, pero el pelinegro no se fue, por el contario, se hincó a un lado de Will−.Ha sido culpa tuya, es evidente que no tenemos nada en común, hice que la bestia fuera tragada por el inframundo, la oscuridad y la muerte me siguen, todo se vuelve más deprimente con mi sola presencia… tú, por el contrario, eres el sol, todos te adoran, todos son felices a tu lado…

El sanador tomó el rostro de Nico, besando sus labios, en un primer instante el pelinegro se sorprendió, pero después correspondió el beso con la misma desesperación con que Will lo besaba, sujetando con fuerza la camisa aún mojada del mayor.

−Tu eres el idiota, Di Angelo –comentó mirándolo a los ojos cuando se apartó− ¿por qué me importaría eso?, todo lo que acabas de decir son tonterías, no hay manera que llegue a importarme ni un poco.

−Dices eso porque no me conoces ¿qué haré cuando me conozcas y te horrorices de mí? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando me dejes solo? ¿Cuándo me rompas el corazón?

Will lo abrazó con fuerza.

−Eso nunca va a pasar, te lo juro por el Estigio, Nico, nunca me voy a horrorizar de ti –notó como el chico respiró aliviado−. Ahora, ignorando mi respuesta anterior, ¿saldrás conmigo, Nico di Angelo?

El hijo de Hades correspondió su abrazo.

−Lo haré, voy a salir contigo.

 ***Aoki: no te apures por entretenerme odie hacer esa tarea con todo mi corazón. Si, Nico se pasó un poquito, PERO aprendió su lección"**

 **A quienes leyeron, a los que marcaron de favoritos y especialmente a quienes dejaron comentario ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, amenazo con volver pronto con más Solagelo :D**


End file.
